A continuation of proposed investigation and research support in the following areas: 1. To maintain facilities and primate colonies to be used by investigators in health related research in which simian primates are necessary for the optimum results in the research. 2. To support a staff of experts in simian zootechnics and pathology and the research of that staff in simian physiology, microbiology and pathology. 3. To exploit findings of the staff by research that may be relevant to the understanding of human health problems such as: a. Experimental psychobiology (pathways of learning); b. Oncogenesis (experimental viral produced leukemia); c. Reproduction (microstructure and histochemistry of ova of primates); d. Neurophysiology (structure and function of neocortical areas in prosimians); e. Cytogenetic (from both primatological and physiological aspects (inherited taxonomic variations as well as inherited physiological variations); f. Diseases of primates (definitive studies in nutritional and viral diseases particularly). 4. To continue limited reproduction of New World primates within limit of funds available.